Pilgrimage (Knights of the Nine)
Pilgrimage is quest available in . Proceeded by "The Shrine of the Crusader," the quest opens in Anvil, with a doomsayer spouting about attacks on the Chapel of Dibella. Overview The Hero must prove their renown, then proceed on a Pilgrimage across Cyrodiil, praying at the various wayshrines of the Nine Divines, with only a map to guide them. It is the first quest in the expansion pack and can be initiated by asking anyone about rumors. Background In the beginning of the expansion, the Hero becomes privy to rumors of a massacre at the Chapel of Dibella in Anvil; a Prophet makes his appearance at the site of the crime preaching that Umaril the Unfeathered had returned, and a new Hero is being sought out by the holy decree of the Nine Divines. Walkthrough Speak to the Prophet and he will tell the Hero of the return of an old and evil king that seeks to desecrate the chapels and worship sites of the Nine Divines. According to him, the Hero would be a worthy knight for such a task, should they be able to recover the Relics of the Crusader. These artifacts belonged to a legendary knight known as Pelinal Whitestrake. In the conversation, the Prophet will attempt to gauge the knighthood of the Hero. He will ask if they are a "worthy knight." The Hero is permitted to answer yes if they have become one or more of: *The Guild Master of the Fighters Guild *The Grand Champion of the Arena *The Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild *The Champion of Cyrodiil *The Hero of Kvatch on the Pilgrimage.]] While the Hero will receive praise by saying yes to any of the above, only a no answer will start the questline. Wayshrines After starting the quest, the Hero is given a Wayshrines Map, and is tasked with making a pilgrimage to the wayshrines of each divine. As the Hero travels to fulfill their task, they will encounter Sir Roderic and his Squire Lathon*, who also seek the artifacts. They greet the Hero, expressing their desire to cross paths at a later date. Pelinal Whitestrake .]] Once the pilgrimage is complete, the Hero will have a vision and finds themselves far above Cyrodiil in the presence of Pelinal Whitestrake's spirit itself. The spirit informs them of the location of the first relic, the helm and is tasked with its recovery. Reactions The following Anvil residents will comment on the attack at the Chapel if they are asked about it: Journal Trivia *It is possible to not meet Sir Roderic and Lathon. If the Hero opts to brave the terrain compared to the roads they will not encounter them; however, in other parts of the quest chain Lathon will act as if he had met the hero, so the meeting is not a critical requirement for the solidity of the experience. *Completing this quest allows the Hero to be recognized by the followers of the Nine Divines, allowing access to all of the chapels throughout Cyrodiil. *Be advised that the Wayshrine of Zenithar is not in the location on the Wayshrine Map. It is actually closer to Kvatch and the Wayshrine of Arkay. *If the Hero has already worshipped at every shrine before the expansion was installed, only one shrine has to be activated for this quest to be completed. *If the PlayStation 3 version of Oblivion is purchased, this quest will be available immediately after the tutorial quest is completed; just escape the Imperial Prison Sewer as you normally would, then ask guards for the latest rumors (wait until one mentions the chapel attack) and then travel to Anvil. The reason for this quest being able to be triggered very early is because the PlayStation 3 version includes the Knights of the Nine DLC plug-in in its packaged release. For the PC and Xbox 360 versions, either Knights of the Nine must be downloaded, or the Game of the Year Edition must be purchased. de:Die Pilgerfahrt fr:Pèlerinage ru:Паломничество (Knights of the Nine) Category:Oblivion: Anvil Quests